Love's Grande Quest
by SilverWingTsubaki
Summary: In the name of the Goddess Haruhi our heroine ventures forth to destroy evil that has enveloped the world and find her destined lover,Itsuki. Itsuki/OC  and maybe other pairs . Rated M for rape and violence. I would appreciate if you read and reviewed. AU
1. Chapter 1

I stood there transfixed. It was like a dream. He was standing there. His eyes glittered with sadness. A beautiful sadness that was somehow also happy. He looked at me. I looked at him. Our eyes united in out heart of hears as out gaze became as one. He smiled. I smiled back with him.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked, my heart beating in my chest.

"No," he said. "Not in this world. But perhaps in another..."

"But I don't want this time too end. I love you, my heart is yours forever my darling," I said.

"I'm sorry. But there is nothing I can say. We have failed, and as are failure the price is that we must bid ado to this world and all it has in it, including our love," said him, his voice as sweet as the mountain air in Spring.

"PLease, no. I beseech you to stay hear with me! I cannot live without you," said I, my body shaking like the tides.

"I'm sorry... it's the only way," said he, looking at me, he stepped toward me and stepped toward me again. Our hands met and then are lips. The kiss was like poetry. Majestic and beautiful. I didn't want it to ever end, but it did end. Everything ends in this world. Nothing lasts forever.

"Why... why can't we be together?" I asked, a single tear leaving my eye as I cried.

"We will be together," said him. "I will be inside you. Always."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking up, my eyes meeting his once again.

"No matter what world you belong to, I will come for you," he said, his voice like that of a glorious angle. "I will always come for you. Our love shall last forever."

"It shall! I shall always be waiting... my Itsuki..." I said and we kissed. We kissed once more. It was like forever we were kissing.

The golden fires shot up all around us in a white light as we stood there kissing and all was obscured in their radiance. Then, darkness. There was nothing but darkness. I was all alone. Itsuki was gone. I was gone. There was nothing, not even the universe.

Slowly I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw things. There were furniture and stuff which made it look like a bedroom. I was in the bed which was a nice bed. I had been sleeping. I realized it was a dream I had seen. I wondered about what it meant. I did not know. I did not know who Itsuki was.

I suddenly gasped. I realized it then. I did not know who Itsuki was, but more importantly then this, I did not know who I was. My memories did not exist. My mind was empty. I had nothing in my heart but my feelings. I didn't even no who my name was.

Stroking my hair which was a lovely lavender shade and letting my green eyes fluttered, I looked about lost and bewildered. I stood up and found a flowing pink dress waiting for me. I did not like the dress since it was to girly but I put it on anyway since I need to ware clothes. WHen I did it I left the room and walked out into a spiral staircase which lead up to a tower in a castle. There, a woman dressed as a maid appeared and said she was a maid.

"You are awake now, princess?" she asked.

"Princess?" I started, surprised.

"Yes, you are the princess of this kingdom," said the maid. "Your father is the king of are kingdom which is called the kingdom of Satindark and you are his daughter the princess."

I gasped. I couldn't believe it. Then a man came. I looked at him and he looked evil. He had a mustache and was fat and was old and had an evil smile and a king hat.

"Who are you?" I said.

"I am the king, your father," said the king who I did not trust because he looked evil. "You are awake now, Miralucia."

"Miraluca?" I said, not knowing this name.

"It is you're name," said him. "You are Miralucia Everbright, Princess of Satindark and my only daughter."

"I see..." said me, but I did not no what to think. I did not know what to feel. I felt alone and helpless. I wanted to no who the boy from the dream was. I wanted to no so much. But I didn't. It was as if I was drifting. Drifting all alone. Like a swan elegantly gliding across a crystal clear stream, my heard was gliding through a frightened darkness. I knew not what would happen next.


	2. The Evil King

Warning: This chapter contains intense, disturbing imagery. If you are faint of heart I suggest you tread carefully whilst reading it. Thank you.

Days passed slowly. nights past slower still. Even with the dreams. The wonderful drams of friends I didn't know. Of that boy. Of itsuki. It was majestic. Magical. I could never have enough. I cried each day as I awoke, realized the dreams were but dreams.

I realized then that I wanted to go to him. I wanted to find Itsuki. It was my porpoise in life. With that in my mind, I came in my father's throne room. I looked at him.

"Miralucia," he said, his mustache thick and disgusting. "What is it you desire, my daughter?"

"I wish to leave this cartel," said me. "I want to see the world and find the one who finds me ever in my dreams."

"Never!" said he, shouting. "You can never leave, you little ungrateful whore!"

Then he hit me. He punched me in the jaw and I fell over, bleeding and broken, my body shaking.

"HAHAHAHAHAH. I ham the king of Satindark!" said the king. "And you are my possession. Now dance for me, you bitch"

Helpless, I began to dance, a graceful dance of beauty. A dance of sadness. Of regret. Sorrow swelled in my heart as I pictured Itsuki's face. but all I could see was the face of the monster in front of me as he laughed and pleasured himself with my dancing.]

Suddenly the maid came.

"King," said she. "We have conquered the good king. You now rue the world."

"Excellent!" said the king. "How great. I am in a good mood now. The world belongs to me and my evil."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know anything beyond those castle walls. But I knew that my father was an evil man. I knew that he must be destroyed. But I had not the power. I had not the power for anything.

"In celebration I will abuse this pathetic daughter of mine," said him. "Come girl! We go to the bedroom."

"Nooooo!" said I. "how could you, I am your own daughter!"

"I do not give a dam about that! I am the evil king of Satindark. I am evil!" said the king with laughing and he dragged me up to his bedroom.

"Stop," I said, but he ripped my close off.

"Now little, bitch!" said he taking out his giant throbbing shaft. "You are going to please me."

"Never!" I shouted. But it was futile. He had already shoved the disgusting tool deep into my mouth. It filled my throat, suffocating me with its nastiness. I hated it. I hated him. He tortured my mouth and lungs with his lovestick and then he slapped me in the face and kicked me in the chest.

Not satisfied with just the mouth, he began to fill my every other whole with the monstrous appendage until he finely approached my prestige untouched sex. I cries.

"No! Stop it. I do not wish to be raped by you from hence forth!" I shouted out dramatically. But he just hit me again and I bled.

"YOu belong two me!" he screamed and then he raped me. He raped me hard. Deep. The pain was deafening. I could not stand it. But it just kept coming. Again and again he raped me. Hard. I wanted to die. I wanted to relinquish my life to God above just for some release. But it never came. Just the cold torture of his massive pole wrecking my innocence.

He raped me thirty times, not leaving until seven hours had passed. I lie there crying as he left. I cried and cried surrounded by the darkness of my soul. pondering my own suicide. Oh how I wished to be saved from that place.

"Itsuki..." I said, praying I would see his smiling face


	3. The Jesus of Haruhi Suzumiya

I cried and cried, wrapped forever in my world of the dark. The dreams didn't come to me in the night any longer. Only my father. Perpetually I was raped. Again and again it happened. I could do nothing about it but cry and conceptualize my own death while my heart screamed for vengeance and murder.

It was then that he came to me one night. I screamed as he came.

"My daughter, the time has come for me to rape you again!" he said as he came. I hid and cored.

"No! Please, I beg of you, do not rape me!" I shouted, but it was too late. He was already coming for me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH! You are mine! Mine to rape as I please you worthless whore bitch slut!" said he. "now come her and let me rape you."

"I screamed in a panic. "NOOOOO!" I screamed, panicled. "Damn you to hell!"

"You can never win!" he said, taking out his hard rod.

"ItsukI! Please save me!" I creamed, backing away from the horrible evil king.

"Itsuki? WHo is the fuck is Itsuki? There is no person with that mane?" he shouted. "No one shall save a whore like you who is only good for raping!"

"No! He will come. He said he would always come for me!" I saudi shouted.

"He is a figment of your imaginations," said the evil king. "You have never left this cattle to meet anyone like that. You have been my slave daughter since you were born and I killed your mother for being a whore."

"I hate you so much," I said while looking at him.

"HA! You will let me rape you now!" he said as he encroached.

"Someone! " I demanded. "Come! Save me!"

Suddenly, something happened. Thunder shouted in the sky as lightning came into the room. It struck the king on his head and he exploded. He fell to the ground and I could tell at once that he was dead from how his breathing had ceased.

I looked around, "Who has done this?" I asked. But I saw no one. "Itsuki?" I asked hopefully.

"No, Miralucia. It is not Itsuki who has saved you? "said a voice. I looked and then I saw. There was a girl there. She was cute and wearing a skirt and had a headband, but there was something peculiar about her.

I realized it then. She was glowing and floating in the sky in the room.

"Who are you?" I asked, transfixed on her ephemeral beauty.

"I am the Goddess of this world, Haruhi Suzumiya," said she while flying before me in awe.

"YOu have saved me from the evil man who is my father," said Miralucia. "I must thank you, oh noble and powerful Goddess. Your love and compassion has forever touched the depths of my heart of hearts."

"I have chosen you, Miralucia Everbright, wayward Princess of Satindark," said Haruhi. "You shall venture on a grande quest into the night. There shall be hardships aplenty, but you shall not be deterred, because you are the one I have you chosen."

"But why me, oh glorious Goddess?" I asked, trembling in the presence of the mighty celestial being.

"Because you are my Jesus. You are the only cone who can deliver my prophecy to the masses from on high. Through you, I shall touch all the men, women and children of this world."

"I understand," said Miralucia. "I humbly accept your mission for me."

"Good," said Haruhi. "Then venture forth into the world, oh chosen one, out onto your journey and find which you desire and."

"It shall be my honor!" said I and then I left the castle of Satandark forever.


	4. The Dragon Wizardress

I was walking ever forward. Courage was in my heart of hearts. i had emerged from out of the dark of darkness and I was committed. Commuted to the quest of which I had taken. I would venture forth and spread the light and banish off the darkness. I would save the world from evil and deliver the prophecy.

And more importantly, I would find him. I would find Itsuki, my eternal love. I could still hear his voice sometimes. He called to me. Echoing it did in heart. I would find him and he would be mine.

As I walked down the street I came to a village. It was there that I learned of the fate of the world. King Adolph, my father, was dead, but a new king was there and he was my brother George. He was now the kind of darkness that had enveloped the world and he wanted me dead. The King of Light, had fallen, slain by the knits of Satindrak, and the kingdom of Lightmore had been stolen. His son, Prince Kyon was on the run from the forces of evil.

I decides I should seek him out and join our forces so that we might battle the forces of evil together.

But to fight I needed a weapon. I needed a sword. A sturdy mighty blade that would serve my well. From a towns person, I accrued the location of a magical dragon's cave which held the magical blade of light in the cave to the North. Venturing forth, I decided I must claim it as my own.

SO I went. I went forth into the day and climbed through the woods until I found the dark and scary cave. The dragons was asleep. I would not wake it as I claimed my price. I moved swirly, stealthily, courage swimming in my heart, like an eagle boldly staring off the edge of a cliff. I would not be deferred.

But then I heard voices. They were pirates.

"Arrrgh... we shall kill this dragon," said the pirate.

"That be right," said the other pirate. "It be needing to dye!"

"No! You mustn't kill the dragon," I shouted. "it is a noble, majestic beast and it is only sleeping. Why must you kill it?"

"Arrgh... you cannot stop it princess, this dragon is ours to kill!" Said the pirates.

"No, but it isn't right!" said I .

"Then will just kill you first. Arrgh," said the pirates. "Then will kill you!"

"Nooooo!" said I, scared because I hadn't a weapon to defense myself with.

"ANd will also rape you, Arrght!" said the privates.

I screamed, remembering my father and the tortures he had put me through.

That was when, the dragon woke up.

"I will save you, Miralucia," said the dragon and it breathed out a lazer beam and the pirates all explored and died, their heads being decapitated by the massive lazer as it engulfed there bodies in its intense light of holy destruction.

"THank you, dragon," said I, looking at the dragon.

"It is no trouble," said the dragon. "I have been waiting for you, Miralucia. You are the chosen one. The lightness which will cleave through the unholy dark of night and spread the prophecy through the masses."

"Yes," said I. "That is just what I shall do."

"Then I shall accompany you on your quest," said the dragon. Then the dragon transformed. it became a girl. She was dressed in tight tights and a flowing cape and had long hair and a great body and she was cute.

"Gasp. You are not a dragon," I said, shocked and surprised, for I had not thought the dragon would actually be a grill and not a dragon.

"That is right," said the girl who was the dragon. "I am Mikuru Ashgrave, the Dragon Wizardress. I have been waiting to accompany on your journey, Miralucia."

"I am happy to have your company," said I. "I hope we can be friends."

"I'm sure we will be," said Mikuru.


	5. The Dark Knight

Sword of light in my hand and my new companion, the powerful and fearless Dragon Wizardress Mikuru at my side, I ventured from the Dragon's cave on my journey. I would find Prince Kyon and join the resistance. We would fight to reclaim the world from the hands of my Brother George and his evil knights of darkness.

Me and Mikuru were walking then when suddenly, mean dressed in black armor surrounded us both.

"Thou shalt not pass!" said the woman at the center who was wearing a cape. "I am the evil general of the Knights of Satindark, Ryoko Blackwind, the invincible. Thine canst not escape me, foul princess! For thy slaying of thou father, thus thou shallst pay the price!"

"You cannot defeat us, oh general of evil!" shouted Mikuru readying her staff of magics.

"That's right," said I with my sword. "I will never go back to my brother. He would only rape me as my father had and I cannot bare the thought of that torture again.

"Thou cannot escape. Thine fate ist inevitable!" said Ryoko. "Cease thy resistance else face the consequences of mine mighty blade."

"Never!" said I, and our swords classed in the air. We dulled, blade vs blade. All the while, Mikuru fired beam after beam of her magic light at the knights of darkness, sending them to their much deserved deaths as they were all murderess and rapists and bad people.

SO we were fighting. Sword clashed with sword and I struggled under the weight of her mighty blade. I was fearful I would lose, even with the power of goodness on my side. I swung my sword with mite, but Ryoko swung hers with even more. And I could not get through her unholy dark armor which absorbed all light.

"HAHA! Thou canst not win! Thee shallst fallst before mine blade, and then I shall claim thou!" said Ryoko. "I may even just keep keep though for myself to rape and molest."

"No, but I am not into that!" said I, scared.

"I doth not carest!" said Ryoko. "I shall make thou minest and then thou shall just be my pretty little toy!"

"Then I shall defeat you here and now," I said. "Die!"

But it was futile. I could just not defeat this advisory.

"It is hopeless," I said.

"Then let me use my magic to take us to safety," said Mikuru. "Come."

"Noooooo!" said Ryoko. "Thou mustn't run away!"

But it was too late for the evil general. We had escaped with Mikuru's magic and were in the forest.

"Damn..." said I. "How shall we defeat someone like her? She is too powerful..."

"We must train ourselves," said Mikuru. "And find the other guardians of Suzumiya who will accompany you on your journey.'

"There are others?" I asked, surpassed.

"Yes," said Mikuru. "THe prophecy of Haruhi Suzumiya said there will be five disiples who come to your aid on your grand quest."

"We must find them then," said I. "We need more power so we can stand up to my brother's nights and that woman."

"Come then," said Mikuru. "We leave at once."

So we went and decided to look for where the others were and stuff.


	6. The Elf Queen

For many days and knights me and Mikuru wandered the forrest. By the twelfth day, with no end in sight, we realized we were hopelessly lost. Desperation set in as we pondered whether or not we would ever escape those dark and endless woods.

The woods were dark and we could see no end in sight. They were dark and scary, like something out of the most frightsome nightmare known to man. Monsters dwelled in the every shadow waiting for the chance to pounce upon their pray, which was people, and in this case us.

Me and Mikuru stayed strong. Hour after hour, day after day, we did battle against the ferocious beats. The impotance of our quest pounding through our minds, perpelling our bodies ever forward past all our would be ravagers. When the sun came to set, it was their bodies which lied strewn across the battlefields and not ours.

"The monsters never cease," said I as I killed a beast with my mighty blade in hand. "And we haven't an idea which way is right."

"We must not lose faith," said Mikuru. "Haruhi has guided us to this forest for a reason."

"I'm sure you are right," said I. "I just wish I could know this reason."

"Alert yourself, Miralucia! Monster approach once more!" said Mikuru.

"From where?" I questioned, readying my shimmering blade.

"From there" Mikuru pointed. "No, there!" She pointed somewhere else. "No..."

"What is it?" asked I, concerted.

"They come from all directions at once! We have been surrounded!" shoutedf Mikuru.

"No, said I " What then shall we do?"

"I do not kno, "said Mikuru. "But we should never give up! Let us stand brave and strong against any and every enemy, no matter how hopeless looks the fight."

"I Must say I concur," said I with a nod.

Then the zombies came. There had to be a hundred of them, lurching ever toward us, their ravenous teeth gaping with intent to ravish our flesh. Their talons dripping with the blood of humans they had already killed. I was scared. But I stayed strong.

The fight began hence forth. Me and Mikuru destroyed zombie after zombie but to no avail. The zombies kept coming. Even as their heads were cleaved from their body, even as they were exploded and set on fire, they kept lunging toward us, intent on rending our flesh from our bones. They closed in continually, and we could do nothing. We could do nothing but try aimlessly in vain to no avail but ultimately just fail in the end as they just got closer, our attacks only stopping them in the moment for them to continue later.

"Damn! How do we defeat these zombies?" I shouted, threatened.

"I don't know," said Mikuru. "My magic is not working on them."

"I have a bad feeling about this," said I. "I do not know how we can make it through."

That was when, suddenly, a sound I heard. Several loud bangs sounded less than as second apart, as suddenly the zombies were all exploded in quick succesion.

"Come! Before the damn zombies regenerate!" shouted a voice. We ran. We ran to where the voice was, past the exploded zombies, as they began to regenerate and come crawling toward us. But we were fasted, and we escaped from the swamr.

A girl was standing there. She was cool looking, with silverish hair and dressed in a fancy cape. She was holding a giant steam powered machine cannon.

"Who are you?" asked I.

"I am Yuki Nightwolf, the Elf Queen. Ruler of the forest people," said the girl.

"Thank you for saving us," said I, smiling.

"It's nothing," she said, smiling back. "It is my duty to protect all pure hearted travelers from the horrors within these woods. "That includes you and your companion, fair maiden."

"All the same, I must thank you," said I. "Those zombies might be enjoying our insides at this moment, if you hadn't come."

"I will always fight the zombies," said Yuki. "They are the minions of my sworn aversely, the Vampire King! The master of the Undead who rules over all that is evil in this forest from his dark and scary castle in the heart of the forest."

"What a bad person. How could a person be so bad?" said I. "I will kill the Vampire King and stop his rain of terror forever! that shall bring peace to the forest for good!"

"You would do that?" asked Yuki.

"Of course I would, I am Princess Miralucia Everbright, and I am the chosen one!" said I with a firm nod, holding my sword in the air.

"You are?" said Yuki. "Then it is as the forest legend has foretold. We finally meet!"

"What do you mean?" aske I.

"The forest prophesy states that the chosen one shale one day come and bring peace to the forest!" Said Yuki.

"Then today is that day!" said I. "COme, let us got defeat the vampire king."

"At once!" said Yuki. "I know we can do it!"

"ANd I'll help too, "said Mikuru.

"Great! Then let's get going," said Yuki. "I shall show you the way!'

"And so we started then to go in the direction of the omanis black castle. Little did I know what I would find when I got there.


End file.
